protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Resenha de Universalidades Instáveis, de Saul Newman
Resenha do livro: Universalidades Instáveis, de Saul Newman(não publicado no Brasil) LEWIS CALL Graças principalmente aos esforços de Saul Newman, nos referimos agora ao ponto de intersecção entre pós-estrutralismo e política anarquista como “pós-anarquismo”. O termo pós-anarquismo parece ter derivado dos trabalhos de Hakim Bey, via James Adams (Day 160). (Com uma ironia apropriada a nossa cultura pós-moderna do e-mail, é às vezes abreviado como pós-@.) A filosofia e prática pós-anarquista foi desenvolvida por Newman na Inglaterra, por Richard Day no Canadá, por mim e Todd May nos Estados Unidos, e por Sureyyya Evren e outros associados ao periódico pós-@ Siyahi na Turquia. Apesar da crescente popularidade do pós-anarquismo (ou por causa disso talvez), o termo permanece um pára-raios de controvérsias. Alguns críticos denunciam o pós-@ pela tendência de fetichizar um jargão incompreensível. Outros o rejeitam como um desejo de lidar com o anarquismo como um todo. Alguns vêem o pós-@ como uma forma elitista de alta teoria, desconectada dos movimentos sociais anarquistas. Enquanto estas críticas provavelmente são verdadeiras em certos momentos para certos pós-anarquismos, nenhuma delas se aplica ao excelente lançamento de Saul Newman, Universalidades Instáveis. O projeto de Newman é importante. Antes de simplesmente rejeitar o pós-modernismo ou abraçá-lo não-criticamente, ele busca uma terceira via que “tomaria dele um tipo de distância crítica, ou pelo menos uma atitude comedida em relação à pós-modernidade, ao passo que levaria em conta suas implicações políticas para os dias de hoje” (10). Ele se volta também para outra grande questão da política pós-@, nomeadamente a tensão entre um consenso político sinistramente totalizante e uma perigosa fragmentação política. Newman tenta novamente identificar uma terceira via possível, nomeadamente “uma noção de universalidade - a idéia de um imaginário político comum que transcenda perspectivas e identidade políticas particulares” (10-11). Isto é similar ao que eu havia chamado de “commons pós-moderno”. É uma tentativa de respeitar elementos vitais de diferença e diversidade na comunidade de radicais pós-modernos, ao passo que simultaneamente reconhece que estes mesmos radicais devem constituir a si mesmos como uma comunidade coerente, se desejam desenvolver uma política efetiva. Newman foca principalmente a posição pós-anarquista, e demonstra habilmente que o significado de pós-anarquismo precisa não ser obscuro. “Pós-anarquismo é simplesmente a tentativa de renovar a teoria e política anarquista através de uma desconstrução de seus fundamentos originais no paradigma racionalista e humanista do Esclarecimento” (195). A descrição de Newman do projeto pós-anarquista é claro, conciso e surpreendentemente modesto. O pós-anarquismo representa um desejo de interrogar as origens do anarquismo moderno - não rejeitar o moderno, mas expor as tensões ocultas dentro dele. Fazemos isto com o fim de ganhar um melhor entendimento dos mundos políticos e psicológicos nos quais operamos. Em seu editorial para AS 16.2, Newman argumentou que o pós-anarquismo não vê a si mesmo como vindo “após” o anarquismo. Similarmente, Universalidades Instáveis demonstra que o pós-anarquismo não é um abandono da tradição anarquista; antes, é simplesmente a fase mais recente da teoria anarquista. “O pós-anarquismo não deve ser compreendido como implicando um movimento teórico para além do anarquismo ou dizendo que o momento anarquista se passou.” (195). A análise de Newman também indica que o pós-anarquismo não é somente uma criatura misteriosa espreitando desde as altas torres da teoria. De fato, o pós-@ é completamente engajado com movimentos anarquistas sociais e políticos contemporâneos. Newman argumenta convincentemente que o pós-@ é profundamente relevante para as discussões da “segurança de estado” contemporânea, mas ele também encontra elementos pós-@ no movimento anti-globalização, no Zapatismo, no movimento sem-terra do Brasil, nos grupos anti-racistas, e no Reclaim the Streets. Nessa análise, o pós-@ é uma assunção notavelmente simples do ambiente simbólico e subjetivo no qual operam os anarquistas contemporâneos. Newman conclui otimistamente que “talvez o anarquismo... esteja se tornando o novo ‘paradigma’ para a política radical de hoje” (191). Eu admiro o otimismo e entusiasmo de Newman, e concordo com ele em que um momento anarquista está chegando. Entretanto, Newman certas vezes parece um pouco certo demais de que ele mesmo conheça a forma precisa desse momento. Ele está correto ao sugerir que a proliferação pós-moderna de identidades “não necessariamente equivale a liberação” (42). Tampouco, entretanto, podemos dizer que essa existência não conduzirá à liberação. Apesar de admirar o pós-estruturalismo e o pós-anarquismo, Newman é surpreendentemente crítico do pós-humanismo, argumentando que “estes desenvolvimentos não devem ser fetichizados ou vistos como uma forma de liberação, como os mensageiros da cyber era ‘pós-humana’ estão acostumados a fazer” (43). Eu já fui um desses mensageiros nas páginas desse periódico, e permaneço convencido de que o pós-humano representa uma figura potencial de liberação. Newman está correto ao argumentar que “não há nada emancipatório, necessariamente, na desaparição do homem ou na perda da realidade” (43), mas o pós-humanismo e a simulação foram sempre apenas possibilidades, táticas que foram úteis por um tempo e ainda podem ser novamente, interessantes aberturas no campo simbólico do modernismo tardio. O ceticismo de Newman a propósito do pós-humano leva-o a sobreolhar as interessantes maneiras pelas quais as sexualidades pós-modernas podem desafiar as estruturas de poder tradicional. Ele dispensa “uma mãe lésbica, um praticante de S/M, um pastor gay” como “’posições sujeitas’ que permanecem despolitizadas” (88). Ainda que Foucault tenha observado que o homosexual automaticamente está em guerra contra o estado: essa é uma posição politizada, e uma posição anarquista. A prática de S/M está baseada numa cuidadosa distinção ética entre o poder não-consensual, que é o inimigo de todo anarquista, e o poder usado consensualmente, para a mútua satisfação erótica. O sado masoquista pode ser um tipo de anarquista natural. Nenhuma destas questões diminui significantemente o que fundamentalmente é um livro muito bom. Eu espero que Universalidades Instáveis seja lido amplamente por aqueles que amam o pós-anarquismo, e por aqueles que o temem. REFERENCES Call, Lewis (2002), Postmodern Anarchism, Lanham, Maryland, Lexington Books. Chapter four reprints “Anarchy in the Matrix: Postmodern Anarchism in the Novels of William Gibson and Bruce Sterling,” Anarchist Studies 7 (1999): 99-117. Day, Richard J. F. (2005), Gramsci is Dead: Anarchist Currents in the Newest Social Movements, London, Pluto Press. Evren, Sureyyya (6 September 2008), “Modernity, Third World and Anarchism,” Anarchist Studies Network Conference, Loughborough University. May, Todd (1994), The Political Philosophy of Poststructuralist Anarchism, University Park, The Pennsylvania State University Press. This review originally appeared in Anarchist Studies, Vol 14 No 1. * galera, ainda faltam os ITÁLICOS (neste e em outros textos). Tradução e contribuição: Zé Paulo (jxpster@gmail.com)